My Boyfriend is a Malfoy
by jenuinetears
Summary: Lily's family/friends aren't particularly happy when she tells them of her new boyfriend. Scorpius/Lily, T for swearing. Oneshot. R&R, please!


Summary: Lily's family and friends aren't particularly happy when she tells them of her new boyfriend. Scorpius/Lily.

No particular order, somewhat by family names.

Rated T for language and romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I'm not even British, though I am fond of using British terms. Like 'bloody hell'.

~(-)~

"So, Lils, do you want to help me tell my parents of our relationship?"

"Lemme think about that, Scorp."

…

a few days prior, during winter break

…

_**Ginny Potter.**_

"You do know he is a Malfoy?"

No duh, mom.

_**Harry Potter.**_

"Well, if he makes you happy…"

If you really want me to be with him, you'd stop with the crappy lines.

_**Albus Potter.**_

"Don't even know why ya like the kid anyways."

So says you, who's been his best friend since first year.

_**James Potter II.**_

"That bloke's been eyeing you since you met on the train."

Yeah, I know. He banged into a compartment door by accident when his head was turned in my direction.

_**Ron Weasley**_.

"YOU'RE DATING MALFOY'S KID?"

It's Scorpius, Uncle Ron. Get them names straight.

_**Hermione Weasley.**_

"At least he's not the son of that suck-up Pansy."

And who the bloody hell is she? You have to stop these references to dead people. Dad naming me after my grandma is one thing, you ranting about these people who you met at Hogwarts who aren't even in your life anymore is just annoying.

_**Hugo Weasley.**_

"He stares at you like you're a piece of candy, you know."

Yes, I am well aware that everyone thinks he is a prat.

_**Rose Weasley.**_

"He's an arrogant, self-absorbed, overly charismatic, playboy, idiotic..."

I know, I know. Don't get me started about how I feel about Lorcan.

_**Percival Weasley.**_

"Is he a smart kid?"

Yeah. We tied for owls. And he beat me in Transfiguration. (ONCE, ONCE!)

_**Audrey Weasley.**_

"As long as you're sure you love him, I approve."

We're not that damn far!

_**Lucy Weasley.**_

"What do you see in him? He's…"

You're Rose all over again. Continue and I will rant about Lysander.

_**Molly Weasley II.**_

"Kiddo, I'm glad for you. Just don't let me catch him eating your face."

…I can't promise that.

_**Bill Weasley**_

"Scorpius Malfoy, huh? Let me see this kid."

Everyone in this world is so _distrusting_…

_**Fleur Weasley.**_

"You and vat child are together? I must get vee vedding plans ready!"

Holy shit we're still teenagers!

_**Victoire Weasley.**_

"Isn't that the blond haired bloke? I heard…"

I don't care what you've heard, Victoire. That rumor about him snogging the crap out of a tree is not true.

_**Dominique Weasley.**_

"Hon, look at that blond hair! I would kill for those kinds of locks!"

We all know how stringy your hair is. Don't make us hate it more. It clogs the shower drains, you know.

_**Louis Weasley**_.

"That kid's beast at Quidditch."

Then I must be more of one, because I beat him all the time.

_**George Weasley.**_

"If he ever hurts you, I have Puking Pastilles ready."

Why doesn't anybody besides me think that he's faithful?

_**Angelina Weasley.**_

"Lily, I will beat him up with my very own broomstick if he hurts you."

…see what I mean?

_**Fred Weasley II.**_

"Did he use a love potion on you?"

He's not that much of a douche bag. He is partially, but no way in hell that much. Bugger. Off.

_**Roxanne Weasley.**_

"Y'know, I always thought that he and Rose would get together, but if you want to get in the middle of them, go ahead…"

A girl and a guy can be friends, Roxanne. You wouldn't know, because you date all guys your age.

_**Molly Weasley.**_

"Why, I should go knit him a sweater! What was his name again? Scorpius, really? Does he have a nickname? Favorite animal? Color?"

Good lord you are not giving him a sweater! He'll run away screaming. Scorp is quite prone to doing that.

_**Arthur Weasley.**_

"Does he have any spare Muggle objects?"

Pureblood, grandpa. He's a pureblood.

_**Charlie Weasley.**_

"Is he a spoiled rich kid? If he ever needs roughening up, I'll answer your call."

Stupid fucking overprotective large family…

_**Lorcan Scammander.**_

"The Crumple-horned Snorkacks give their approval."

This is why I think Rose shouldn't be around you.

_**Lysander Scammander**_.

"Bugger, did you know that the Quibbler said that he bleached his hair! Mum has sources, you know..."

I respect your mother and all, her first name is my middle, but his. Hair. Is. NATURAL!

_**Neville Longbottom.**_

"You…you kids are already dating at this age?"

…I don't even want to know the age you were when someone first asked you out to Hogsmeade.

_**Hannah Longbottom.**_

"Dear, isn't he a bad influence on you?"

Ha. Do you know the things I do during the summer?

_**Teddy Lupin.**_

"Heh, I always knew you liked him."

Shut. The. Damn. Hell. Up.

…

present time

…

"Scorpius, I am not confronting your parents. I've had my share of complaints."

"Damn."

~(-)~

Haha, I have to say that Teddy is my favorite. Please review and tell me which ones you liked!


End file.
